Earthworm Girl/Mimi
Mimi 'is a friendly Earthworm Girl. She can join Luka after a battle. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "I ran across a mandragora girl while tunneling through the dirt. She let out one of her damn screams and I couldn't move for hours." "I wonder if I should dig around in the village fields tonight? The humans grow some tasty vegetables." "I'm good friends with the slug girls. We're both slimy so we have a lot in common." "They say that if you pee on an earthworm your dick will become swollen. Not with me though. I'll squeeze out your semen until it withers. Want to try it?" "I follow children who go into the woods to pee, make them feel good, and then... Fufufu, I suck them dry." "My body secretes a slimy mucus that can make my enemies slimy. It slows them down and makes them more sensitive to pleasure. And because my body is covered in mucus, many attacks just slide right off. Being slimy is very convenient for both attack and defense." "I want to camp in the swamp with my slug and frog friends. It will be fun to quietly talk in a dark and wet place." "I am an earthworm, not a snake like a lamia. My body is simple and refined." "I hope it rains soon, it's been a month. I'll dry up if these sunny days continue." "Slug girl clothes always get sticky. I don't wear clothes so that's not an issue." "Do humans also live in the ground?" * When we sleep. - "You sure? I think that's a lie. I've never seen any humans sleeping in the ground." (-5 Affinity) * After we die. - "The body is put in the ground and the soul is reincarnated. So, humans and monsters are the same." (+10 Affinity) * No, we don't. - "Hmph, I thought so. Humans still don't know how warm the ground is." "We are omnivores, so we can eat anything. But what is our favorite food?" * Meat - "We won't kill to eat, but we will eat meat." * Vegetables - "We do like vegetables. We'll emerge from the ground on a rainy day and eat crops from the fields." (+5 Affinity) * Semen - "Yes, semen is our favorite food. So please let me drink some of yours. ♪" (+10 Affinity) * Dirt - "You sure about that? How about you try some!" (-5 Affinity) "Earthworm girls excrete, reproduce, and suck semen through expert control of a single hole. Well? Isn't that useful?" * That's convenient - "Fufu, that's right. I'll let you taste the pleasure this hole can bring." (+10 Affinity) * That's so strange - "To me, humans are strange. Doing each with different holes. Wait... Do humans not even have a semen sucking hole?" (-5 Affinity) "Is it bad to destroy human fields? What do you think?" * You better stop - "I won't stop even if you think it is bad. I will burrow through the fields every day." * No one cares - "You say that, but is it true? Well, I'll just follow my instincts and continue to burrow through the fields." (+10 Affinity) "Tell me something... Do you think clothes feel a little cramped?" * They are, actually. - "Then take them off. I will remove them either way!" * Not really. - "Really? Humans are interesting." (+10 Affinity) (If Luka has Cabbage) "Will you give me some cabbage? Out of all vegetables, cabbage is the best." * Yes - "Munch, munch, munch... mmm, delicious." (+20 Affinity) * No - Well, I can't make you." (If Luka has Full Moon Grass) "I sometimes run into mandragoras underground and get stunned by their scream. Could you give me some full moon grass? * Yes - "Thank you. Now I will be safe in an emergency. Why must they live in the ground?" (+30 Affinity) * No - "Well, I can't make you." "Would you kindly give me some money? I destroyed some fields and I would like to pay the farmer back." * Yes - "Thank you. I'll try not to completely destroy fields from now on." (+25 Affinity) * No - "Well, I can't make you." "Take some of my mucus. It can make weapons and armor stronger when applied to the surface." (+1 Slimy Mucus) "You can have this imp tail. She peed over me, so I tore it off." (+1 Imp Tail) "You seem like a nice guy. I don't need this money, take it." (+55G) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Mimi: "Dig, dig, digging... ah! I-I wasn't doing anything!" With Melk: Melk: "Hello, Mimi. I feel like I am going to melt after all these sunny days we've had." Mimi: "Hello, Melk. Yeah, but the rainy season will be here soon." Melk: "Dark and wet..." Mimi: "Dark and wet..." With Ragora: Mimi: "Dig, dig, digging... ah! I-I wasn't doing anything!" Ragora: ".........." Mimi: "Hey, why are you always in the ground?" Ragora: ".........." Mimi: "D-don't scream... please don't..." Ragora: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mimi: "Ahh!" Mimi was paralysed! With Hiru: Mimi: "It is painfully sunny today. You were not born in the ground, so it is not as bad?" Hiru: "I only ever spend time in the shade. I also want to go underground, and not come out until it is dark." Mimi: "Dark and wet..." Hiru :"Dark and wet..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Lamia Stage" and "Overflowing Slime Stage" scenes. World Gadabout Actions Category:Companions Category:Monsters Category:Land-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent)